Endings
There are five endings to HEARTBEAT: Ending A (Heiress), Ending B (Demigod), Ending C (Goodbye), Ending D (Minced Meat) and the True Ending. Which ending the player receives is determined by whether certain conditions are fulfilled. Four of five of the endings are considered to be "bad endings" and give the player a chance to go back and meet the conditions required to obtain the True Ending. Ending A Ending A: Heiress is obtained when Eve has defeated all Red-Eyed Clusters in Outset and obtained the Bagua Mirror from Choi Yumisun, and has rescued Klein at Solum Temple, but has killed Caesar during the second phase of Caesar (Boss). Enemies Fought * Yorshk (Solum Temple Boss) * Yorshk (Den Castle Boss) * Caesar (Boss) Summary Ending B Ending B: Demigod is obtained when Eve has rescued Klein at Solum Temple, but has not defeated all Red-Eyed Clusters in Outset and obtained the Bagua Mirror from Choi Yumisun. Enemies Fought * Yorshk (Solum Temple Boss) * Yorshk (Den Castle Boss) * Eve Staccato? Summary Ending C Ending C: Goodbye is obtained when Eve has not rescued Klein at Solum Temple and has defeated Klein in the ensuing boss fight. Enemies Fought * Klein Gremory? Summary Eve and Kon enter the Den Castle in time to see Rex and Nyx running up the stairs in the lobby towards the throne room, though they are unable to call the pair back. Eve senses Klein in the area, and Kon agrees, sensing "a bizarre heartbeat", and the pair turn around to see Klein behind them; however, she is wearing a different jacket, there are white extensions sticking out of her hair, there is a purple growth across the right side of her glowering face, and her eyes are pitch black with green pupils. Klein claims that "dragons" will try to kill Eve, and threatens Kon should she touch Eve before running her through with her rapier, and Kon proclaims her dying apology to Rain before falling to the ground, dead. In a moment of clarity, Klein tells Eve of being in pain before returning to her trance, proclaiming of her directive to protect Eve from dragons and Queen Verrine. Klein has one more moment of clarity before talking once more of defending Eve, and attacks. Eve defeats Klein, and Klein's last words are "N-no! Not strong enough!" before falling to the ground. Klein snaps out of her trance, and speaks once more of the agony she's in, and how Yorshk hurt her. She warns Eve to run away, but Eve refuses, telling Klein to stay with her, and that they'll find Yorshk together. Klein disagrees, and laments her perceived weakness, and claims she deserves her fate before dying in Eve's arms. Nyx arrives at the scene, and shows distress at Klein's body. Rex shortly follows, and expresses shock at the scene which quickly turns into a vow for revenge on Yorshk. Eve breaks down, and begins to regret forcing Klein into everything. Nyx warns of incoming guards, but Eve refuses to move. The guards capture Nyx, Rex and Eve, and sentence them to death. The screen fades to black, and the player is asked if they would like to "wake up from this nightmare"; if yes is selected, a prompt shows up on screen: "You've been thinking about your friend all day. Maybe you should find her." Ending D Ending D: Minced Meat is obtained when Eve has not rescued Klein at Solum Temple, and whether the player obtains Ending C or Ending D depends on the outcome of the Klein Gremory? fight; in Ending D, Eve is defeated by Klein in the ensuing boss fight. Enemies Fought * Klein Gremory? Summary Eve and Kon enter the Den Castle in time to see Rex and Nyx running up the stairs in the lobby towards the throne room, though they are unable to call the pair back. Eve senses Klein in the area, and Kon agrees, sensing "a bizarre heartbeat", and the pair turn around to see Klein behind them; however, she is wearing a different jacket, there are white extensions sticking out of her hair, there is a purple growth across the right side of her glowering face, and her eyes are pitch black with green pupils. Klein claims that "dragons" will try to kill Eve, and threatens Kon should she touch Eve before running her through with her rapier, and Kon proclaims her dying apology to Rain before falling to the ground, dead. In a moment of clarity, Klein tells Eve of being in pain before returning to her trance, proclaiming of her directive to protect Eve from dragons and Queen Verrine. Klein has one more moment of clarity before talking once more of defending Eve, and attacks. Eve loses the fight, and runs from Klein, but is downed again by Klein's rapier. Nyx materialises between Klein and Eve, and shows disgust at Klein, claiming she'd expected betrayal from the beginning. Klein breaks down, and Nyx turns her attention to Eve, though is stabbed in the back by Klein, and dies. Klein tosses her body aside, and walks towards Eve. Yorshk appears and congratulates Klein on her work, talking of her superiority over the methods of the Queen. Several Siren guards drag Rex into the lobby, and Yorshk speaks further of her plans to overthrow Han. She assures Klein that Han will not hurt Eve, and tells her to "make sure there's nothing left for the Queen to maul", and Klein shreds Eve to pieces, killing her. The screen fades to black, and the player is asked if they would like to "wake up from this nightmare"; if yes is selected, a prompt shows up on screen: "You've been thinking about your friend all day. Maybe you should find her." True Ending True Ending (Second Chance) is obtained when Eve has defeated all Red-Eyed Clusters in Outset and obtained the Bagua Mirror from Choi Yumisun, rescued Klein at Solum Temple, spared Caesar during the second phase of Caesar (Boss) and has defeated Han (Final Boss). Enemies Fought * Yorshk (Solum Temple Boss) * Yorshk (Den Castle Boss) * Caesar (Boss) * Han (Final Boss) Summary Category:Endgame